


running straight to your heart

by jeamren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, jaemin a track and field athlete, nohyuck anticipate, norenists beware, renminists winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeamren/pseuds/jeamren
Summary: Na Jaemin, the track team's fastest sprinter who had set a new record, in 5 years, during his junior year and quickly became a hot issue – like he wasn't already one, with or without his track record – but his popularity was amplified by a tenfold. It was no surprise that he had half the school and the neighbouring school students smitten. However, Renjun is and had always been smitten – if not, head over heels, for Jaemin but to no one's surprise, confessing was never on his priority list.





	running straight to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi! don't mind minor errors, it was hard turning around a lapslock work into proper format and undergoing at least three plot changes. also, this has been left out to dry in my drafts for 2 months now and i decided i'll upload it.. so bone apple teeth!

"Set!" 

 

A pause and fire! The sound of the starting pistol going off, rang throughout the track field. Renjun watched as the athletes took off like the wind. Six lean and sweaty bodies, clad in singlets and shorts, ran around the track with light, fast steps but never lagging behind even after each turn at the blunt curves of the track. their school held a reputation for having an unbeatable team of track athletes and it has always been that way for the past 10 years. Thus, the team has always been looked up upon not only by students of their school, but also among high school track teams citywide. However, the team aren't only blessed with gifted athletes but also gifted athletes with a face to  _die_  for – which, very much, explains the massive influx of girls by the bleachers every Thursday. 

 

Their looks have not only won the hearts of the ladies but also a particular student who goes by the name of, Renjun – Huang Renjun.

 

Renjun was sitting on the right side of the bleachers, away from the noisy crowd of girls screaming for his hidden object of affections. He had a love-hate relationship with Thursdays. He hated that he had to deal with this every Thursday but he also wouldn't miss any practice for the world if it means he could ogle at Na Jaemin, a Greek god personified, and the apple of his eye for the past 5 years and counting.

 

Na Jaemin, the track team's fastest sprinter who had set a new record, in 5 years, during his junior year and quickly became a hot issue – like he wasn't already one, with or without his track record – but his popularity was amplified by a tenfold. t was no surprise that he had half the school  _and_  the neighbouring school students smitten. However, Renjun is and had always been smitten – if not, head over heels, for Jaemin but to no one's surprise, confessing was never on his priority list.

 

_"So, when will you do it?", Jeno questions with right eyebrow lifted up. He took a swig from his bottle and downed it messily, water flowing down his chin and into his sweat–soaked jersey. He had his arms crossed, perched on the railing as he stared at Renjun intently, waiting for his reply. The said man had been running for the past 30 minutes and he was already drenched in sweat from top to bottom – it wasn't the first time Renjun had recommended getting armpit botox but he wasn't going to bring it up now, perhaps later, on their way back home._

_"W–what do you mean?", he stuttered out hesitantly. However, he received no response but only Jeno boring holes into his eyes no matter how hard Renjun tried to avert his gaze. He tilted his head to the right, his bangs falling over his eyes, as he tried to telepathically tell him, 'no, i have no idea what are you talking about – let's drop this'. On every normal day, Jeno and Renjun's telepathic communication would've worked perfectly fine but on this particular day there seemed to be a glitch in the system._

_"Do you need me to spell it out? Wait no – I should call him," he turned on his heels, ready to yell Jaemin's name from across the field, where he was chit–chatting with a few athletes at the center of the field._

_"Jae–", his voice boomed from the bleachers but was immediately stopped by Renjun's little hands slapped across his mouth._

_"J–Jeno! Have you lost your mind!?", he hissed into Jeno's ear. He could feel the gaze of other students staring at them – Jaemin included and god, never had he been so desperate to bury a hole into the ground and hide from everyone – from Jaemin. He still had his arms snaked around Jeno's neck and his palms over Jeno's mouth before he leaned forward to look at the younger._

_"I don't have any plans on doing so, please drop it, okay?", he whispered. Jeno was quiet and it puzzled Renjun – until, he felt a wet, ticklish sensation on his palm. He yelped and jumped back in surprise. Jeno had licked his sweaty palms._

_"Lee Jeno!", he groaned as he watched the younger breaking into a sprint towards the center of the field with his eyes mimicking the curves of his lips and once again, Renjun couldn't find it in him to be angry. He could never be._

 

That was 2 years ago. However, it has never failed to be brought up every year, every sleepover, every sleepless nights over the phone and yet, nothing has changed over the past 5 years. He was too much of a coward to confess to Jaemin.

 

He was out of his league, so  _unworthy_ of Jaemin. 

 

He was caught up in his thoughts, plagued by the same insecurity that has tailing him for years now. The grip on his pencil had loosened and a roughly sketched Jaemin was long forgotten. The shrill sound of a whistle resounded throughout the field, signalling the end of track practice, and the high–pitched screams had increased in decibels. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes almost immediately found the one person that could make his heart fall into a dangerous series of palpitations.

 

He watched as Jaemin walked over towards the bench with Donghyuck's arms slung around his neck, trying to pepper him with kisses on his cheeks. He watched longingly from afar, wishing he could be closer than a mere classmate to Jaemin. He, too, longed to be able to touch him without contemplating over a billion times before deciding otherwise. He sighed, tearing his gaze away – he didn't want to dwell in his misery any longer.

 

Renjun shifted his attention to Jeno, his eyes searching the fields for a glimpse of Jeno's back but to no avail. 

 

Suddenly, a cold bottle of water bonked his forehead lightly, causing Renjun to jump back in surprise.

 

"What's with the long face, Junnie?", Jeno moved the bottle that was blocking his vision and a frown came to view. He had changed out of his attire and was panting lightly with his brows furrowed. His hair was sweaty and tousled in an oddly attractive way as the soft rays of the sun shone from behind, making him look absolutely god–sent.

 

"Why didn't I fall for you instead?", he sighed, a clear look of dejection on his face. Jeno took a seat beside Renjun and slung his left arm around his neck while ruffling his hair – completely ignoring Renjun's groans.

 

"It just wasn't meant to be dummy!" he stopped ruffling his hair, choosing to run his fingers through Renjun's locks as he continued, "Now, you and I both know that this wouldn't be on your mind if you just took it off your chest first. It's hard, I know, how did you think I felt when I told you I loved you? When I confessed to you with full knowledge that you're in love with him," he jerked his head towards Jaemin's direction, who was peculiarly staring at them.

 

"Jeno... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up–"

 

"I'd be an idiot to not be over it after 4 years. Now, that's not the point. I'm just saying that, I know how much lighter you'll feel once you've let it all out and by no means, am I forcing you to, but it's highly recommended?", he had a stupid grin plastered on his face and Renjun feels  _so_  much lighter.

 

Jeno had always known how to work his way around a sad Renjun – to chase his dark cloud of thoughts away, and at times like this – _oh boy_ – does he want to be in love with Jeno. Sadly, the stars weren't aligned for them. It was never meant to be. 

 

"Enough of that, I promised we'd get ice cream together, remember?", he stood up as he packed his clothes into his bag before helping Renjun with his. They were walking towards the entrance of the bleachers, before Renjun jogged towards Jeno and caught hold of his hand. He interlocked their fingers together, completely dismissing Jeno's look of confusion.

 

"I love you so, so,  _so_  much!", he grinned towards Jeno, his eyes mirroring the crescents on Renjun's eyes.

 

"And I love you too!", he grinned back at the older boy latched on his arm.

 

They joyfully made their way out filled with giggles and bashful smiles – completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching them by the foot stairs, leading the way out of the bleachers.

 

 

 

 

It was a fine morning, the birds were chirping and the class was filled with chattering. Jeno and Renjun entered together, making their way towards their assigned seats right  _beside_  each other.

 

"Why do I have to see your face again?", Renjun sighed as he unpacked his bag, readying himself for the first period. They had been bickering back and forth since Renjun had stepped foot into his kitchen until they had their butts planted on their seats.

 

He was upset, angry, beyond  _infuriated_  by Jeno and his despicable ways to slither into the confines of his home, like the snake he is, to eat a bowl of his overnight oat.

 

It wasn't the first time it has happened, but Renjun had finally restocked on blocks of almond butter and he was really craving some oat with a fat spoon of almond butter. It'll be a different story if Jeno actually had a food crisis back at home but the latter had blocks of almond butter in his fridge! Renjun decided he had all the reason to be angry while Jeno – was Jeno, laughing cheerily by the sidelines at the expense of his best friend's fury.

 

"Brave of you to think I'm not tired of seeing your face everyday,"  Jeno grumbled in annoyance as he glared at Renjun.

 

"Well, no? Duh! Who would be tired of seeing this beautiful face? You must be out of your mind," he shook his head in disappointment. Jeno reached over and pinched his cheeks to shut him up and surprisingly, it was effective. He slapped Jeno's arms in hopes of making him let his cheeks go but Renjun's weak slaps were nothing against Jeno's well–toned arms in comparison to his skinny ones.

 

Finally, Jeno released his grip on Renjun's cheeks and the latter immediately cradled his cheeks in his palms. It was  _burning_  and Renjun wanted nothing more but to wipe that grin off the younger's face with his fists until a voice interrupted his train of thoughts, "Jeno, are you busy?".

 

The both of them looked up simultaneously and Renjun's heart lurched as Jaemin appeared in sight. Jaemin turned his gaze towards Renjun and smiled dazzlingly, "Good morning, Renjun!" he greets.

 

"Good morning, Jaemin", he squeaked, only to have the latter laugh in response.

 

"So, Jeno, we have to discuss some things about the upcoming track event but I don't think we'll have enough time now. Do you mind if we join you for lunch?"

 

"Oh?", he raised his brow in response, "Who's we?"

 

"Just Donghyuck, Chenle and I."

 

Jaemin turned his gaze towards Renjun once more and that's when everything went out of place. He had a hard copy of the laws of the universe, had read it over 3 times and yet, the latter had the sheer power to break the unspoken rules of universe. How? Renjun didn't know but what he knew was that on every normal day where the universe didn't fail him, Jaemin was supposed to smile, turn on his heels and head to the vending machine with Donghyuck as usual but it  _didn't_  happen.

 

Instead, Jaemin reached out towards Renjun. His face came closer towards Renjun, he could almost feel his breath tickling his face – instinctively, the latter backed away in embarrassment. He felt the warm touch of Jaemin's fingers on his cheek and then, he felt a stroke, and  _another_  stroke. _J–Jaemin's stroking my cheek... this must be a dream,_ he thought to himself.

 

His thoughts became hazy, clouded with a sense of panic and shock. He watched Jaemin's plush lips moving, saying something but all he could hear was blood rushing to his ears and his heart thumping wildly against his rib cage. Renjun finally snapped out of his trance when Jaemin gave his cheek a soft pat.

 

"I'll see you during lunch, Renjun", he sends a wink towards Renjun before walking out with Donghyuck who has been waiting by the door.

 

"Renjun, Renjun! Are you okay? Oh my god, I don't feel a pulse", Jeno cried out dramatically.

 

"J–Jeno, oh my god... Jeno!", he shakily cried out in shock as everything dawned upon him. "What just happened?"

 

 

 

 

The school's annual sports day was one of the most highly anticipated event. 

 

Coming from a school with a reputable team of athletes ranging from sport to sport easily became the pride and glory of the students and the school's board. It did not matter whether one was disinterested in sports or athletically declined – everything that Renjun was – everyone would somehow delve into the world of sports after witnessing the athletes in their element or particularly, after each sports day. It isn't a baseless opinion Renjun had simply formed based on his observations after a more than a demi–decade in this school but it was a fact that Renjun could confirm.

 

After all, he was a living, breathing inference who had, too, jumped head first into the world of sports and it had purely been none other than Na Jaemin's fault. It had always been his fault for making Renjun the person he is today – irrevocably, pathetically in love with Jaemin. 

 

Aside from art, Renjun had another hobby called skipping-sports-day-with-Jeno. They had been skipping sports day for years now. It was simply because he was athletically declined and Jeno did not actively participate in any clubs. It was only then, he realised his hidden potential in track during one of their physical education classes. While Jeno had his awakening, Renjun had stumbled and scraped both his knees and elbow in the process of saving himself from the fall.

 

However, since then, Jeno had been one of the team's renowned aces and Renjun would never change anything from that day even if he could.  

 

Renjun recalls his first sports day was on a humid, sunny day. The air was damp from the heavy midnight shower the day before and the sun had been shining upon them faithfully all the way until sunset. The relay track event hasn't begun but he was incredibly tempted to walk home and sink into the warmth of his bed but he couldn't. It was, after all, Jeno's official debut as a member of the track team and class A's representative.

 

However, approximately an hour later, sweaty bodies start filling the empty seats of the bleachers, completely diminishing Renjun's endless supply of fresh air and it really didn't help that he was short  _and_  small. (At least, Jeno wasn't there to ask him how's the air down there.)

 

Luckily, it didn't take long for the event to begin after everyone settled down in their seats.

 

He does not recall the first half of the event. The first group and second group were not memorable and Renjun was bored out of his mind. He figured they were just a group of students who had probably been roped into representing their class. He wasn't one to judge but the lack of spirit and energy in their eyes had clearly affected the crowd as only a few paid attention – for the sake of doing so. Thus, Renjun laid back in his seat, watching as Minjoon grabs the baton for the last spurt.

 

It was only when the third and last group made their way to the field had the crowd cheering in excitement. It wasn't a secret among the entire student body – _everyone_  knows the competition only begins when the athletes of class A and class B enter the field. Renjun scanned the bleachers, watching students roar and whistle at the sight of the athletes. A few obnoxious, glittery banners were seen among the sea of students had Renjun giggling to himself _– their fans are truly something_.

 

Renjun watched as Jeno made his way to his lane – he was the third runner in their lane. Donghyuck, the boy with honey glazed skin who sits two rows behind him in class, took his place as the first runner followed by Park Woojin. He doesn't know much about the latter aside from his soundcloud career but Renjun likes him, he had an interesting character that amuses Renjun to no end. The last one up was none other than the person the awful banners were made for – Na Jaemin. They were friends, shared a conversation or two (definitely more) but Renjun didn't know much about him aside from him being the president of their renowned track club who simultaneously sucks at calculus.

 

He shifted his attention to Jeno whose eyes searched high and low for his 5'8 best friend, afraid that he would be swallowed by the crowd – like it has never happened before, but Renjun insists otherwise ( _those aren't renjun words, it's his ego speaking_ , Jeno would reply). The second their eyes met, Jeno's eyes curved into the prettiest pair of crescents and he followed after, mimicking his excited grin. 

 

(It would be a lie if he said Renjun's smile didn't ease his nerves. It would be a big,  _fat_  lie if Jeno said his heart didn't race at the sight of his smile.)

 

Renjun gave small cheers, giggling in sheer excitement for Jeno. He went back to watching the other athletes and the last thing he would expect was locking eyes with the Na Jaemin – it was as if the latter had been staring beforehand. If that was the case, he clearly wasn't fazed even after being caught but instead, he held his gaze a little longer. The next thing he knows, Jaemin broke into the widest, pearliest smile that could and  _has_  been permanently etched to the back of Renjun's head to this day.

 

It wasn't like Renjun had never seen him smile. However, the thought of his smile being directed, personally to  _him_ triggered this bubbling feeling in his chest. It felt oddly  _intimate_ , a secret smile shared between the both of them from across the field. 

 

After Renjun broke off their little moment, he took the time to calm his racing heart. Puffing out sets of deep breaths and by the fifth one, the pistol went off.

 

Despite not being the brightest with numbers, Jaemin belonged on the field. 

 

 

 

  

"–and then he said, I quote unquote, _'Your cheeks are all bruised now thanks to Jeno. It must've been painful'_ , and then he continued stroking your cheeks as you stared at him like an idiot!", Jeno hissed as he recapped the event that had happened in the morning for the nth time to Renjun who had his head on Jeno's shoulder, looking pretty much  _lifeless_  at this point.

 

They were seated at their usual recess table as they waited for Jaemin's arrival. Renjun had been distracted the entire day ever since Jaemin pulled that stunt on him and it's killing him even more when he doesn't know what his actions meant. He couldn't help but stare at Jaemin's back, two seats ahead of him but where Renjun sat at the middle row, Jaemin sat on the left. To add to his confusion, Jaemin had turned behind to smile at Renjun twice –  _twice_ , the entire day leading up to lunch and that totally caught the latter off guard. 

 

"I–I...", he stopped and sighed.  _Wh_ _y is this suddenly happening to me_ , he thought. He was confused and tired. Renjun had long accepted that he would be nothing more than a classmate, from middle school up to high school, to Jaemin. It was unfair – completely  _heartless_  that Jaemin would have the nerve to mess up their comfortable cycle of casual greetings and shy smiles. 

 

"Hey guys! Sorry if you waited long, Donghyuck was held back by Mr. Kim," he chuckled as he took a seat across Renjun and Jeno.

 

"Shall we get started?"

 

"Sure", Jeno replied, followed by two heads nodding in response.

 

They roughly talked about their upcoming practice schedule, recruitment dates and the upcoming track competition. Thus, it ended in less than 30 minutes. Renjun rested his head on Jeno's shoulder once again as their table was filled with Jeno and Chenle's chatters. Donghyuck turned towards Renjun who wasn't eating anything but drinking a boxed green tea, clearly in a daze.

 

"Renjun?", he called out softly.

 

"Hmm?", he drawled out lazily as he met eyes with Donghyuck.

 

"Are you dating Jeno?", he asked without a beat of hesitation.

 

Renjun's eyes bulged like saucers. He stared at Donghyuck in shock but made no effort to move from his position. "Why? W–what makes you think so?", he spluttered out nervously.

 

"I'm pretty sure _everyone_ in school thinks you're dating, so I'm curious, dummy!", he laughed, rolling his eyes in faux mockery. "I mean, the both of you are very much attached to the hip, and you do everything a couple would do, don't you think so?"

 

Donghyuck tilted his head in question as he shoved another mouthful of bread into his mouth, chewing noisily and eliciting an annoyed stare from the occupants of their table, namely Jaemin. Renjun blinked once, twice and another time before he could properly conjure a response. Slowly, he sat upright and placed his empty carton the table.

 

He wasn't a stranger to questions like this. The first time it was brought up, he was puzzled. Was it odd to be awfully close to your best friend? That has always been how their friendship operated.

 

A few months later and four annoyingly similar questions later, he got the message. Best friends don't kiss each other on the cheeks, especially not males. He decided that only an idiot would conform to this idea and lucky enough for him, Jeno wasn't an idiot by all means.

 

"We've always been like this since young. Plus, I've never.. dated, so I wouldn't know", he chuckled shyly. Jeno chuckled, ruffling the older's hair teasingly as he watched his cheeks turning a pretty shade of red.

 

"Don't embarrass him any more, you bully!", he mock glared at Donghyuck.

 

"I've never dated either, what's there to be embarrassed about? Our Junnie here, is _very_ shy, unlike someone who openly flaunts that he isn't doing well in the market."

 

"Hey! I'm doing perfectly fine – it's _my_ fault I have sky high standards." 

 

"That's true, our Renjunnie here is _very_ shy, short–tempered and cowardly but he's talented in many aspects, which makes up for his personality!", a familiar voice boomed from behind Renjun and Jeno. He didn't have to turn to look at the intruder. It was none other than Jisung, followed by Mark who was laughing at Jisung's jab at Renjun's ego.

 

"Gee, thanks for a summary of my redeeming qualities, Park. Shall I remind you, you're younger than me?", he glared at Jisung who managed to squeeze his way between Renjun and Jeno while Mark sat with Jaemin and Chenle.

 

"You're always welcome!", he grinned before chowing down on his food. Jaemin's look of confusion was clear as day at the presence of unfamiliar faces. Jeno didn't look like he was planning to start with formal introductions, leaving Renjun to do it.  "This is Park Jisung, he's a grade lower and that's Mark Lee, a senior."

 

Jaemin's face lit up in an instant, grinning brightly towards Jisung and Mark. "Ah, I see! I'm Jaemin, that's Donghyuck and this is Chenle", his eyes flitted back towards Renjun. He held his gaze on renjun for a split second, before looking away to join in the conversation. However, the effect it had on Renjun's heart was fatal.

 

 

 

 

Three weeks had passed and it was Thursday again. It had been eventful and Jaemin–filled.

 

From their casual greetings, majorly consisting of 'hi's and 'bye's had changed to Jaemin engaging a full conversation with Renjun every morning. From passing by each other in the hallway to walking him to class, with or without Jeno – which has never happened since Jeno was attached to Renjun's hip, but over the course of 3 days, he had learnt the art of sneaking away to offer privacy to the pair.

 

Wherein Renjun was shy, Jaemin makes up for it with his boldness. Whenever Renjun was too shy to wave at Jaemin from the bleachers, Jaemin would call for Renjun from across the track field before waving, smiling as bright as the sun shines from above his head.

 

The first time it had happened, Renjun was completely taken aback. He didn't realise he had been staring back at Jaemin with his mouth agape and eyes full–blown until Jeno's boisterous laugh boomed from below the bleachers. However, the looks that pierced the left side of his head wasn't pleasant. Not that he minded – at least, when Jaemin had his eyes locked with his.

 

Now, he didn't know what to expect from Jaemin. The latter was always so full of surprises. But, Renjun supposes he likes surprise.

 

Renjun was walking in the hallway with Jeno amongst the hustle and bustle of students entering and leaving classrooms. The entire journey of commuting to school majorly consisted of Renjun whining about his upcoming project. For the past two days, he had been racking his brain for an inspiration, a muse that'll fit the assigned theme. Jeno swore his ears would fall off the next time he hears Renjun babble non-stop about his lack of inspiration and how creepy it'll be if he were to paint _Jaemin,_ love epitomised in Renjun's eyes. 

 

_Jeno was lazing on Renjun's bed, scrolling mindlessly on his phone, when Renjun turned around to lay on his stomach, staring at Jeno. "Hey," he called, However, silence continued to envelope the room. "Hey," he called once more. He felt his brows furrow and lips pursing into an scowl._

 

_"Hey! Lee Jeno!", he hissed, pulling on Jeno's ear as hard as he could._

_"Ow! What the hell, Jun?! Wasn't that a clear sign for you to go on?", he grumpily replied but his eyes were still glued onto his phone. "W–what! Clear sign?", he was dumbfounded by Jeno's logic but did not question any further. He sighed and twirled the little tufts of Jeno's brunette locks around his finger – it has always been a habit of his to play with his hair._

_"Mr. Choi assigned a new theme for this term and well... it has been on my mind lately."_

_"What's bothering our little Van Gogh?", he finally locked his phone, paying full attention to a sulky Renjun who, very much, needed full attention from his best friend._

_"It's a very hard theme – at least for me."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Love..", he drawled out softly, his cheeks tinted with a hue of pink. Jeno's eyes widened in surprise before bursting out into a fit of laughter. He reached over to tug at Renjun's reddening cheeks._

 

_"How is it hard to draw Jaemin?"_

_"Nonono – Jaemin!? He's going think I'm... I'm a freak, a creep!"_

_"Yeah, too bad he's in love with a creep," he sighed. Renjun tilted his head in question but Jeno offered nothing but silence. Jeno had always been cryptic anyway, he thought before dropping the subject._  

 

Just as Renjun was going to go on another frenzy, someone – or rather, a warm hand, wrapped Renjun's right wrist in their hold. He jumped, pressing his left towards Jeno's right before he whipped around to face the culprit.

 

"Hey," he said breathily, he sounded like he had ran from quite distance to catch up to  the duo. His hair was slightly disheveled, probably due to the wind and yet, he still looks as breath–taking as ever with his pearly smile. Renjun certainly felt like he need to catch his breath too.

 

"J–Jaemin, hey", he replied, ducking his head shyly.

 

"Where's Hyuck?", Jeno asked, peering behind Jaemin. The latter shot a sheepish smile, accompanied by a nervous chuckle, "I think he's somewhere behind? I kinda lost him..."

 

Jeno raised a brow in suspicion. "Huh, I wonder why you lost him?", sarcasm oozed out of Jeno's voice as he began to take his leave, completely ignoring the look of panic Renjun was sending towards his direction.

 

"I'll be on my way. See ya later, lovebirds!", he waved without looking back.

 

"L–lovebirds...?", Renjun stuttered. His head tilted to his right as Jeno left, leaving Renjun confused. "Jeno's just being odd, as usual!", Jaemin grinned. He slung his arm around Renjun's shoulder, leading him back to class as talked about a newly opened dog cafe he passed by earlier this week.

 

The walk took relatively longer than usual. The both of them took small and slow matching steps. Renjun's shoulder bumping against Jaemin's arm. Jaemin's wandering fingers grazing against Renjun's knuckles once too many times. Renjun's cheeks were flushed red and Jaemin made a mistake of peeking over towards the shorter boy – his cheeks soon mimicking Renjun's.

 

It was a truly a sight for anyone passing by the two, seemingly caught up in their own world.

 

Renjun stopped by the entrance of his class, looking at his feet as if it was the most intriguing thing he has seen. He didn't know what to do. Jaemin wasn't helping either – he didn't move a muscle, not even his smile was faltering with the slightest twitch of muscle. He shifted from foot to foot, teeth tugging on his bottom lip under Jaemin's piercing gaze. He wished Jaemin would say something or even walk away to put Renjun at ease. S _ure, we've gotten closer over the week or two but this... this is new and I'm completely lost! God, if you're out there, please call Jeno to my rescue.._

 

"Junnie? Jaemin? Why are you guys standing out here in silence?", Jeno's voice cut through the silence enveloping the pair for the last minute or two.

 

"C'mon let's go," he tugged Renjun by the elbow and the latter gladly allowed to be pulled along despite stumbling a little. However, before he could even make his way past the entrance, Jaemin had pulled him back. His slighty rough, callused hand wrapping around Renjun's small, bony wrist didn't help to slow the racing of his heart. He bumped into Jaemin's chest with an  _'oof'_ , eliciting a sheepish apology from the latter.

 

"Sorry, perhaps I was too rough," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. Renjun tilted his head up in pure confusion as he locked eyes with Jaemin.

 

"Renjun...", he cleared his throat before continuing, "Renjun, would you like to go on a date with me?"

 

 

 

 

That's how Renjun found himself dashing towards the cafe Jaemin had invited him to on a Friday afternoon and an hour late for their rendezvous.

 

He had been caught up with his art assignment, juicing his brain for all it's worth to paint someone other than  _Jaemin_ – that pink haired flirt that Renjun wanted nothing more than to give him a good smack across the face for being so handsome – but it wasn't going according to plan. The art room had long been emptied, leaving Renjun with more peace and quiet to work on his project while waiting for Jaemin to finish his meeting with their coach.

 

However, a 15 minute sketch turned into a full hour. It was only when he felt his phone buzzing, did he finally realise Jaemin had left the school grounds in hopes of finding Renjun seated at the cafe. Now, Renjun's not only late but he was also sweaty and dirtied with small splotches of paint splatters all over his hands that he didn't manage to wipe away in a haste.

 

The bell twinkled above his head, greeting his arrival as he made a beeline for Jaemin seated by one of the tables by the window with his back towards Renjun.

 

"J–Jaemin," he heaves in exhaustion, "I'm so, so,  _so_  sorry that I'm late!" he took another huge inhale of air before he clasped his hands together with eyelids shut tight in apology.

 

"Renjun, why are you standing? Take a seat," he took Renjun's clasped hands in his, gently giving it a light squeeze in hopes of calming him down and that certainly did the trick. Renjun hesitantly and slowly eased into his seat, opposite Jaemin, but their hands remained entwined and Jaemin clearly had no plans of letting his hand go just yet. 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be mad? I screwed up our first..." he paused. He flitted his eyes back and forth from Jaemin to the table and back before ducking his head in embarrassment, "our first date."

 

"Hmm, what was that?", Jaemin's eyes twinkling in delight as he begun teasing Renjun.

 

"Date. Our first  _date_." he huffed. He purposely added an emphasis on 'date' knowing that Jaemin wouldn't be satisfied if he mumbled it for the nth time. The times they have spent together over the past 2 weeks gave Renjun more than enough time to understand Jaemin's little quirks. He was annoying, that's for sure, but was  _annoyingly_  cute. "Are you happy now?"

 

"Only if there's a second one."

 

Renjun's eyes widened as his mouth slowly fell open, unable to form any coherent response. It was as if he no longer knew how to speak nor breathe. It felt like the little wires in his head had erupted in flashy sparks, making him go haywire. Before he could even stutter a reply, the intrusive, round device blinked red and buzzed non-stop on their table, causing him to stop abruptly. Jaemin gave an apologetic smile as he got up to collect their order at the collection counter. It gave an ample amount of time for Renjun to recollect his thoughts and ease his raging heart by giving his chest a few reassuring pats. 

 

Not long after, Jaemin came back. A tray of drinks and dessert in his hand. It was a crepe cake but it wasn't  _just_  a crepe cake. They were at his favourite cafe that serves his favourite crepe cake with his not-so-secret favourite person – after Jeno – and God knows how long has he been craving for this. He gulped, trying to conceal his sheer excitement but the glimmer in his eyes were as clear as day. The corner of Jaemin's lips quirked, forming a small loop–sided smile as he watched Renjun's fixated gaze on the cake.  _He's truly an adorable one_ , he thought.

 

"Here, have a bite," Jaemin pushed the the plate towards Renjun. The latter's mouth opened and closed, probably thinking of ways to reply but failing miserably. He could feel his face growing hotter by the second as Jaemin erupted into a fit of giggles. He hesitantly took a bite and gestured for Jaemin to have some too, to which the latter gladly did. 

 

"Uh," Renjun croaked out weakly, "How's preparation going.. you know, for our sports day? I know it's a month away but Jeno's been practicing extra hard–"

 

"Jeno?", he replied with his chin comfortably perched on his knuckles. He had a twinkle in his eyes and a smile a little too mischievous for Renjun.  _Please, God, no! Did he get the idea of Jeno and I dating? Jesus, fuck! Please–_

 

"I thought you were going to ask me about  _my_  well–being", he pouted with a downcast look on his face, "You wound me, Renjun–ah." 

 

His lips puckered a little more as he played with his straw, swirling the contents of his peach juice albeit too sadly, too dramatic. "I–I didn't! I..", he huffed a breath exasperatedly. He sucked in a long breath and did the only thing he thought was right. Baby talk for a big baby.

 

"Okay, you big  _bwaby._ How are you feeling? Are you tired? _Pwease_  don't be tired,  _bwaby_  Jaemin–"

 

Jaemin erupted into anther fit of laughter, the second one in the last 15 minutes. Renjun needed a 15 hour loop of his laughter – or even better, a _lifetime_ loop. As he threw his head back in pure joy while clutching his stomach, his boisterous laughter had caught the attention of curious customers but the pair paid them no heed. Instead, Renjun's ears were ringing with the sound of Jaemin's unending contagious laughter and soon, he found his shoulders shaking accompanied by his giggles that blended nicely with Jaemin's. 

 

That day, as the sun slowly retreated back home, he came to several conclusions.

 

One, he liked the sight of Jaemin's head thrown back in laughter as the evening sunlight streamed in, showering Jaemin in a golden hue. Two, he liked the sound of their laughter harmonising perfectly in tune with each other. Lastly, he realised everything tastes better with Jaemin by his side – even his favourite cake was no exception.

 

 

 

 

Weeks went by fast – day after day, date after date. Before the knew it, it has been nearly 2 months since they've begun this strange relationship laying in the gray area – something along the lines of friends and lovers. It was odd. But to Renjun, as long as he had Jaemin by his side, it will be fine – he _hopes_.

 

They've went cafe hunting, Sunday brunch, arcade nights or sleepovers when they were feeling lazy. Jeno would whine all day long about Jaemin hogging his time with his best friend but would ultimately turn down any invitation to their 'hangouts'. Renjun could barely keep count but the flurry of selcas and sneaky shots of Jaemin in his camera roll sufficed – but he's sure to mark his calendar when he's free, for memories, in case he needed a  _harsh_  tug by the ankle to get his head out off cloud 9 or in short, a  _reality_   _check_.

  

Every other day, Renjun had no qualms whatsoever. Everything was going well – albeit too well, too fast. Forming a budding friendship with his long–time crush had always been in his priority list to build a strong foundation before taking it to the next level – not like he was expecting anything. However, this wasn't like any other day. 

 

Perhaps, Renjun deluded himself into thinking he didn't have doubts from the very beginning because he certainly did.

 

His heart had been soaring high and mighty above the clouds for weeks, it had been nothing but happiness. However, blinded in happiness, he unknowingly found himself facing the raging winds all alone, a tad bit too late. A plane wouldn't be flying without a small turbulence. Unluckily for Renjun, it was a storm ahead of him.

 

All it took was a bad morning for the storm to return, raining over him.

 

It all started when he had missed his bus. Jeno wasn't able to accompany him that morning as he had a track meeting to attend, something about a change in tomorrow's agenda. He had barely made it to class in the nick of time, not before crashing into the door of their classroom head first causing him to stumble backwards. It earned him a red forehead and a roar of laughter from his classmates – which he did not appreciate in the slightest, not when he has had a rough morning and definitely  _not_  when he made a complete fool out of himself in front of Jaemin, who seemed amused too.

 

As he stood there frozen in place, clasping his forehead in shame, Jeno made quick, long strides towards Renjun to inspect the damage. Luckily, he had immediately taken notice of Renjun's foul mood and zipped his mouth shut while ushering him back to his seat. "You alright?", he whispered and all he received was a dismissive nod from the latter.  _Something is off_ , Jeno thought. 

 

It didn't help that Mr. choi reminded him to inform his club members' regarding the dreaded deadline of their assignment. The school's sports day was in exactly a week, and the deadline was set a week after. _How could I have forgotten? I'm barely even halfway there for my work.. I'm the worst president ever to date,_  he berated himself under his breath, on and on, as he trudged back to class.

 

However, Renjun was a fighter. He reminded himself over and over again before the dark clouds could take over his feelings again. He had made up his mind. He'll start his painting today and whiz through a painting of Jeno – simple!

 

After he had explained his not-so-elaborate idea to Jeno, the latter had very kindly offered to stay after school under the excuse of wanting extra practice, but Renjun knew his best friend like the back of his hand – he simply wanted to keep Renjun company. There were no protests, he knew that he, too, needed his best friend on days like this.

 

That's how Renjun found himself, locked up in the art room after sending a quick text to the art club groupchat and received a flurry of whines. It has been over 2 hours since he was seated on the floor as he eased through a sketch of Jeno's smiling profile. It wasn't hard to draw his best friend, he could probably do it with his eyes closed. He hummed as he drew the last few loose strands of his hair, letting his hands take over.

 

A quick glance to fully absorb the sketch before him to make sure he was on the right track and he physically froze in place. He had loosened his grip on his pencil as it clunked softly against the floor and shakily exhaled.  _It can't be_ , he thought. A step back, a second glance at the portrait and it felt like time had just stopped. The hand of the clock, static – like the noise infiltrating Renjun's head, more static. 

 

He was indeed, staring back at a portrait of Jaemin. There was no mistaking his big round eyes, crinkling in delight that Renjun once deemed to hold constellations in them. His smile stretching from ear to ear, revealing his pearly set of teeth, that had Renjun hook, line and sinker from the very first day their gazes had met across the field. The thick, messy mop of hair that was swept unintentionally yet  _oh, so perfectly_  – it couldn't get any more  _Jaemin_  than this. 

 

"It wasn't meant to be Jaemin... but why? Why did I–", he choked out as his knees buckled beneath him. He couldn't bring himself continue, not that he could. All his insecurities that he had piled, like dirty laundry, at the back of his head. All the pressure of maintaining top of the class and being the exemplary president. All his self-deprecating thoughts of knowing that he will never be the one for Jaemin. The heavy feeling in his chest that hasn't felt in a while now was back.

 

The realisation of his little crush on the pink-haired boy had turned into a terribly, pathetic one-sided  _love_  with Jaemin hit him like a tonne of bricks. It was  _unbearable_. The inevitable harsh tug by his ankle. 

 

His nimble fingers desperately grasping the fabric of his uniform in feeble attempt to ease the tremendous ache blooming in his chest. Renjun had his eyes screwed shut as he tried to steady his breathing. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ But, he couldn't focus – not when his free-flow of tears were scorching hot against his cheeks. He grabbed on tighter, pushing himself to concentrate on his breathing before he passes out.  _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ Slowly but surely.

 

It took a few minutes too long to regain his composure. If he didn't will himself to concentrate, and succumbed into the rush of panic surging through his veins, he would've blacked out cold on the floor. It was a scary thought.

 

He shakily got up, mustering all the energy he had left to lift the canvas and stuff it into his locker in  the art room. "Out of sight, out of mind," he chanted over and over again. With a click, he immediately packed his bags and took quick steps to get to Jeno as fast as his short legs could take him.

 

If he thought that was the worst it could get, he was wrong – incredibly,  _terribly_  wrong.

 

Right before he made a turn to make his way down the stairs, he heard a very familiar voice and an unknown one at the stairwell. Familiar because it was all that occupied his thoughts day and night. There was no mistaking it. He abruptly came to a stop and inched closer quietly. It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop but instead, he intended to calculate how he'd go about the pair. He wasn't going to take a detour and take the longer way to where Jeno was. 

 

However, he wished he would've taken a detour. Perhaps, he could've saved himself from an impending heartbreak.

 

"–it's painful for me to hide this from you for the past few months but Jaemin... will you go out with me?"

 

There was a beat of silence. However, Renjun's heart missed 2 beats more as the words left the person's lips.

 

"I'm sorry.. I can't say I feel the same way."

 

"But why? We've gone on a few dates a while ago.. did that really mean nothing to you at all, Jaemin? It meant the whole world to me."

 

His stomach lurched at that comment. His heart resonated with those words.  _Our dates did mean a lot to me_ , he thought, _but now I'm afraid._ He wanted to badly to turn on his heels and make a run for it but he was rooted so deeply into his spot. He barely took notice of the sickening shade of white that coloured his knuckles at the sheer strength of his grip on the railing. He was so  _afraid_.

 

"I'm really sorry if I gave you an impression that that was a date. Personally, I thought it was a friendly hangout. We clicked well as friends and I thought, by default, we should hangout to get to know each other better? I should've made it clear – but, I'm  _really_  sorry that I have to turn you down like this." 

 

Silence. That was it – the answer Renjun had been afraid of. He didn't want to be the only one thinking of an underlying romantic message behind their dates – as Jaemin had referred it as. Thinking back, perhaps, he had meant a friendly date and Renjun had never wanted to dig a 6 feet hole and bury himself in it.  _I'm an idiot_ , he pitifully scoffed, amused by his unending series of bad fortune today.

 

"Be honest, Jaemin. Do you like anyone?"

 

"I guess.. yeah."

 

"Who is it? Let me guess.." a hum, before they continue, "Lee Jeno? Maybe Donghyuck?"

 

"I'm not going to disclose anything more than that, you know that." Renjun could've sworn he heard Jaemin's teeth grit in annoyance from the top of the stairwell. Maybe they've been spending too much time with each other, he was going crazy.

 

"Oh, what about your boy–toy? Huang Renjun."

 

"My  _what,_ "Jaemin seethed, voice laced in venom.

 

"The weird kid you keep hanging out with these days. Rumours have been spreading like wildfire, in case you're uninformed – but the bad seeds are slowly weighing out the good ones. What's your relationship with him?"

 

"Its nothing."

 

It was as if the blade he had been sharpening with self–doubt and insecurities for years that stabbed it's way into his heart slowly but gradually had finally received a final push straight down to the hilt. This time, it wasn't Renjun who held the base of the knife. It was Jaemin.

 

When the pain finally settled, like another tonne of bricks falling over him, did he finally release his grasp on the railing and made a dash for it.  _Fuck the detour_ , he thought. All he wanted was to be in Jeno's arms right there and then.

 

If he wasn't more careful, he would've tripped and fallen down 2 flights of stairs but he supposed, the Gods finally took pity on him after a series of unfortunate events. Even with his eyes welling in tears, he could still faintly make out a figure seated a bench that was unmistakably Jeno. The latter hadn't noticed Renjun running at him at full-force when he was suddenly painfully enveloped in a hug. He felt Renjun's hands trembling as he frantically searched for Jeno's arms to grasp on before his legs gave up on him. His face buried in the crook of Jeno's neck, muffling his choked sobs. Jeno, frozen in place, finally grasped the situation as he wrapped his arms around Renjun.

 

If he didn't have his heart intact, at least he still had his limbs to pick himself up – at least he still had  _Jeno_.

 

 

 

 

Furious was an understatement. Jeno wishes he could find a superlative of the nastiest, most  _horrible_  word he could find to describe how he feels towards Jaemin. But if he were to boil off the layer of feelings stacked against each other, it'll ultimately be reduced to disappointment.

 

He was  _too_  sure – it almost felt like a mistake now. Donghyuck was  _so_  sure, he wonders if the latter knew of Jaemin's actual feelings. However, jeno and Donghyuck weren't the only ones who were sure. The entire student body weren't blind towards the president's change when he was with Renjun. The pair had garnered the attention of many so, it really isn't hard to miss out on. All it took was a lowered glance from the tall, pink haired president to spot the shorter, honey–coloured blonde by his shoulders. 

 

It was about a week ago, he recalls watching Jaemin jogging towards the bleachers during their short break. Jaemin rarely goes up to the bleachers, having to deal with his fans were the last thing he'd ever want to do.  _Practice was practice and they're hindering me from doing so_ , he said every time when asked. However, all it took was Huang Renjun and that was enough of a reason for Jaemin to even step foot on the bleachers. Donghyuck and Jeno had been watching quietly, as the scene unfolds, by the benches. 

 

_"How long do you think it'll take for them to date?", Donghyuck said, bumping his bottle of water on Jeno's causing him to spill some on himself. The latter shot him a sharp glare but continued drinking. He swiftly grabbed his towel and wiped himself down before replying._

 

_"By sports day."_

 

_"How are you so sure?"_

 

_"Any athlete would... or at least, that's how I planned for my confession to go," he whispered. Donghyuck should've missed it. He really should've, with the way Jeno's voice drastically dropped into a soft whisper at the end of his sentence. But once again, this was one of the many times he underestimated the latter._

 

_"For who?", he asked, voice equally as quiet as Jeno's. Donghyuck might be obnoxious and playful to no extent but he wasn't stupid. It felt heavy, too intimate to be easily thrown out in the open. He stole a glance at Jeno whose gaze was fixed to the field – unfocused pupils staring off a distance._

 

_"Renjun."_

 

"Jeno?"

 

Renjun's voice croaked out from under Jeno's comforter. He had poked his head out of his hiding after cocooning himself under the comfort of his comforter the moment Jeno had opened the door to his room. His hair disheveled and eyes puffy and red. The dried track of tears were still visible along the plane of his cheeks. Simply, he was a  _mess_. Jeno would've cooed at how adorable the latter looked but he knew it wasn't the time for that.  _Maybe tonight_ , he thought before patting down the stray tufts of Renjun's hair.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Shit. Over it."

 

Jeno snorted in response, it was so Renjun-like of him.  _Renjun-esque_  as he would call it. They laid on the bed in comfortable silence. It was still bright out, the evening sun seeping into the room through translucent curtains and reflected honey-like glaze on the glossy wooden floor. Jeno's fingers in Renjun's hair, Renjun's eyes on Jeno. The latter was mindlessly scrollng through his Instagram feed. 

 

"I mean it when I say I'm over it...", Renjun whispered. Silence he received,  _continue_  he understood. 

 

"I never had a chance to begin with. I reminded myself every day, every second I even so glance at him and with this.. with  _this_  all happening at once? I knew it was too good to be true. I didn't want to read into it too much but I'm  _human_  too – it's only natural. But, we've formed such a nice friendship, I won't throw it away just because he doesn't like me? That's stupid! I'm not stupid!" he puffed a breath of air making his bangs hover in the air for a second.

 

"I'll remain as friends. Act like I know nothing, act like I knew this was based purely on friendship, act like I didn't expect anything more than that and raise my hopes any higher than it is now, act like I haven't been in  _love_  with him for the past 5 years–"

 

"–remain as friends." Jeno repeated as his hands clasped over Renjun's, squeezing them tight for reassurance. Renjun hadn't realise he was trembling nor was his breathing growing ragged and heavier by the second. He blinked long and hard, trying to regain composure.

 

He's been losing it a little too often, he wasn't like himself anymore. Jaemin was a meteor, crashing into his axis, sending him spiraling. Jaemin was the storm before the rainbow. But like rainbows are temporary, so were his fleeting happiness that was encapsulated in the their dates and secret smiles that were sent his way.

 

If Jaemin was a fiery meteor, he was Icarus – the idiot. Like Icarus, he had flown too close to the Sun, driven by the euphoric feeling of overwhelming happiness. Then, he plummeted to his death. Metaphorically, death is rejection. Renjun was afraid of rejections and he knew it was best to give up.

 

Loving Jaemin was a beautiful pain but Renjun knew that time is up.

 

 

 

 

Jaemin didn't understand a lot of things. He didn't understand the concept calculus. He couldn't digest numbers like he downed his black, bitter coffee every morning. He didn't understand why didn't his pink hair hinder his fans from him, instead it seemed to attract more of them (Donghyuck said it would work but Jaemin should've known better). He didn't understand why cats loved him more than dogs do – not that he minded, he was just wondering. Maybe he oozed cat pheromones. _That didn't really make sense did it_ , he thought.

 

However, ultimately, he didn't understand, _Why is Huang Renjun avoiding me!?_

 

It's a Thursday. It's also the day which marks the fourth day since Renjun's drastic change in demeanour and while Jaemin knew he was an idiot, he wasn't  _that_  big of an idiot. Jeno, who had mastered the art of sneaking away from the pair, had now become a familiar face once more. The latter wasn't the being the subtlest when he winced in pain when Renjun's grip on his arm tightens as the latter forcibly shoves him in between the pair as if to create a barrier.

 

That wasn't the only thing he noticed. Renjun took longer to reply than usual and  _no_  – Jaemin wasn't one to sit by his phone and wait for the a familiar buzz and a lighted screen, he _totally_ wasn't. But, to confirm his suspicions, he caught Renjun whipping out his phone right after Jaemin had sent him a text, inviting him for another crepe date but the latter had simply shoved it back in, completely dismissing the text. 

 

 _Sorry, I'm busy_ , a reply came the next period.

 

 _I'm sorry but it hurts,_ Jaemin thought,  _so bad_.

 

And that gave Jaemin all the confirmation he needed but never the answer as to why. He simply didn't know what went wrong and Jeno wasn't helping.

 

The latter was changing into his attire across him and Jaemin, already fully dressed in his gear, chose to stare at Jeno's toned back muscles. _He must know something, he's just hiding it from me and he's actually living off my pain.. what a sadist_ , he scoffed. 

 

"You know.. if you think he's hot just tell him," Donghyuck snickered beside him. Jaemin gave a disbelieving look, an eyebrow lifted sky-high before he faked retch with a finger down his pharynx. Jeno only offered a small chuckle before they shuffled out towards the field.

 

It was a hot day, the sun was glaring down upon them and Jaemin could almost hear the bit back groans of his teammates as the heat slowly crept under their skin. They started with their usual jog, 3 laps around the field before they start loosening their hamstrings. 

 

By the time they reached lateral lunges, Jaemin was feeling oddly drained. It was his favourite warm-up among the rest – something about lunges was calming and it has never failed in offering him peace of mind when he balances himself before switching legs. _It really isn't my day today_ , he grumbled internally as he wobbled in position for the third time, _it's probably the heat._

 

"Hey–," a hand softly came in contact with his back. It was Jeno, equally drenched in sweat as he puffed out heavy breaths "–don't let it get to you, Jaemin". 

 

"What?", he spluttered. He could've sworn he saw a spritz of spit landing on Jeno's arm but the latter had already turned his back, making his way to his lane. Jaemin followed suit, getting in position to start their last warm-up before they dive into full practice – accelerations. He slowly lowered himself, trying to find a comfortable position to crouch, and his hands placed firmly against the starting lines. He heaved a soft sigh, calming his erratic heartbeat. No matter how often his hand finds itself pressed against the scorching lane, he never fails to get the jitters.

 

"Set," he leaned forward, extending his legs as his hips propelled slightly above his shoulders. Another sigh, _Jaemin – you got this._

 

The gunshot cracked in the air and he took off like the wind. It was exhilarating and rather liberating in many ways he didn't understand – but from the way the wind caressed his skin and the lightness in his feet in each step he took, he knew he didn't words to understand this feeling.

 

He picked up his speed, his teammates slowly vanishing from his peripheral vision as he neared the 40 metre mark. Clenching his fists, he gave one last spurt of energy before – "Renjun!", a yell erupted from the field.

 

Like clockwork, Jaemin turned towards the bleachers, his eyes widening comically as his mouth fell agape at the sight of the petite blonde boy that seemed to _painfully_ occupy his thoughts day and night and – _Is that my hoodie?_

 

He felt his heart pick up in speed as his legs wobbled for a bit but at that very moment, Renjun had looked away from Jisung and their eyes found each other in an instant. His gaze sent a spike of electricity down his spine and everything felt numb. A stutter in his steps went unregistered in his brain and the last thing he saw was the orange track right before his eyes. In a sense of heightened panic, he turned over, letting his arm cushion his fall.

 

The scorching floor grazed against his arm as his body skidded across a few lanes. He laid there motionless, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Slowly, the harsh rays of sunlight were shielded away from his eyes as the heads of his teammates came to view one by one – the last being Coach Lee. 

 

One would think he was the Sun's cousin – Mars – from the way his face was fiery red in pure wrath.

  

 

 

 

"Jaemin.. are you alright?", Jeno hesitantly questioned as he carefully gauged his captain's mood.

 

Right after Jaemin's fall, everyone had circled around him in a pregnant silence and Coach Lee wasn't moving a muscle. Jeno sighed, slapping Donghyuck on the arm as he gestured to help their friend, still laying on the floor. Slinging his left arm around Jeno's shoulder and the other laying limply on his side while Donghyuck trailed closely behind. Needless to say, the infirmary was the rowdiest it has ever been as Coach Lee's yells harmonised with Jaemin's pained groans.

 

Now that the infirmary was back with usual silence – Nurse Kim had left, complaining of his deteriorating eardrums – Jaemin was laying tiredly on the bed as the duo watched on.

 

"Do I look–", he glared at Jeno before clenching his jaw shut. He didn't want to lose his temper especially not at Jeno – the poor boy didn't do anything. He rubbed his face into the palms of his hand in frustration. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out on you. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

 

Silence enveloped the trio once again. Donghyuck had been silent for a while but he had been patting a slow, steady rhythm onto Jaemin's back while Jeno was deep in thought. His brows furrowed in concentration as he mentally skimmed through the pros and cons, the consequences that'll accompany him when he opens his mouth. Luckily, Donghyuck had beat him to it. (It was as if the younger knew what was going through his mind at that time. _Probably a soulmate bond_ , he thought, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to form.)

 

"You know, rumours have been circulating," he started slowly. It did the trick to pique Jaemin's interest as he got the gist of what – or who – this conversation was about. Slowly lifted his head, a puzzled look clear as day on his face. "It's mainly about you though and it's been going around–"

 

"What does that have to do with Renjun? I don't recall doing or even saying anything to him to fuck things up?"

 

"Like I said, it has been going around and Renjun might've  _heard_ it." Jaemin fell into silence. He tried recalling whatever he has ever said about the smaller but nothing seems to fit the puzzle.

 

He has called Renjun a hamster-looking dwarf but that purely was by mistake! The latter looked eerily similar to his own pet hamster – Bobo – when he was eating and Jaemin couldn't help himself. Maybe, it was that time when Jaemin had called Bobo ugly as Renjun showed him his favourite pictures of his pet and repeatedly exclaiming, _He's the cutest thing I have ever seen!_

 

In Jaemin's defense, he meant Bobo was ugly in comparison to the cutest human being alive that was cheerily swiping through photo after photo.

 

"What have people been saying?", he whispered as he can't seem to conjure an answer.

 

"Something along the lines of your relationship with him didn't mean anything."

 

 _Of course, it was that girl who would use that against me,_  he thought. Jaemin felt like an idiot. The girl didn't lie though, those were his _exact words_ and he can't take it back, no matter how much he wanted to, but that wasn't what he meant. He knew he should've worded it right and now, he's starting to reap the consequences. It's purely _his_ fault that Renjun can't even look at him in the eye.

 

Jeno could practically see the gears in Jaemin's head working – twisting and turning as he tried to digest Donghyuck's words. The latter was clearly in an internal turmoil and Jeno decided he can't sit by the sidelines and watch both of his friends suffer.

 

"Jaemin, do you like Renjun?", he asked albeit too harshly, voice laced in what sounded like bitterness. He scoffed weakly before raising his head to look at Jeno dead in the eye. "No–", he started but was immediately stopped by the latter, "You – _what!?_ ".

 

"I'm in  _love_  with him, Jeno."

 

The latter stopped abruptly before he could lash out on Jaemin for leading Renjun on. However, he quickly came into a realisation of how much those two were alike. _Dramatic and pathetic_ , he thought,  _pathetically in love_.

 

"Fine, fine! I'm telling you this so you could make it right and Renjun wouldn't have to cry into my pillows any longer. It's literally my third pillowcase this week!", he gritted out. Though, he was unsure whether the growing annoyance he felt stemmed from the feeling of resignation or the increment in the Lee households' water bills.

 

"Wait, what? Why was Renjun at your house?", Jaemin shot back as his sent him a glare. Donghyuck gave him a hard smack on his back, _How could anyone be stupid enough to concern themselves in trivial matters? It's not like Renjun was having a scandalous relationship with Jeno.. or at least, I hope not._

 

"Best friend privileges. Now, listen up. In a sense, you're right Donghyuck–"

 

"In a sense? What do you–", he asked before Donghyuck clasped his hands around Jaemin's mouth. "Will you let him fix your collapsing love life or will you continue running your mouth?", he hissed.

 

"Renjun heard it, not from the rumours, but from _you_. He was there, on top of the stairwell. You should've seen him that day, he was.. he was a _mess_. He was crying so badly that it took him a long time to calm down and breathe  – let alone, speak. After a while, he told me he forgave you and he understood from the start that you would never, in a million years, reciprocate his feelings for you."

 

Jeno paused for a moment, offering some time for Jaemin to fully absorb his words.

 

"At that moment, I wondered why was he even in love with an asshole like you. For him to bravely say that and pretend like the past 5 years never happened? If I were in his shoes? Oh _boy,_ I would've given you a taste of my fists," he chuckled lightly. "But again, I knew love is an unfathomable, abstruse feeling that Renjun, himself, couldn't understand why he would gladly go through hell and back for you. Even though he said he's slowly giving up on you, I _know_ he's lying. After all, I would know best.. it took me 2 years to give up on him even after being rejected."

 

He sighed before giving Jaemin a rough pat on the shoulder. It almost felt like Jeno had surrendered to Jaemin and perhaps, he didn't like this very much – he felt  _so_  bad for Jeno. At that moment, he wished Jeno would find someone he could offer his entire being to.

 

"Jaemin, I really hope you would fix this. I know you make him the happiest and that's the only thing I would ever ask of you – make him happy."

 

"I will..", Jaemin whispered. If they saw Jeno's eyes glistening, they pretended it never happened and instead, allowing the evening sun to bathe them in a golden shower as they sat in silence. _This reminds me of Renjun_ , he thought as he felt a breeze blowing past him,  _warm and calm – my sunshine_.

 

"You know," Donghyuck broke the silence, "I didn't expect Jeno to be quite the sentimental one.. like _abtruse_? What the hell does that even mean!". The infirmary was once again filled with laughter and smiles. It was so like Donghyuck to brighten the mood.

 

However, mid-laughter, the door slid open, alerting them of a guest. The trio simultaneously turned around and it was rather frightening if you ask Renjun.

 

 

 

 

Silence. That was what the infirmary was filled with for the past few minutes.

 

Jaemin was propped up against the headboard of the bed, legs tucked under the warmth of the blankets. Renjun, on the other hand, was sitting on the side of the bed, fiddling with his fingers as he tugged on his lips with his teeth. Jaemin couldn't help but watch as Renjun rolled the reddened flesh under his teeth. Gulping, he tore his gaze away before his mind could venture into dangerous thoughts involving the latter's slightly chapped, plump lips that _I want to kiss so badly – no_ , he shook his head violently. He needed distraction like.. like, Renjun's feet.

 

He watched as the tip of his feet lightly brushing against the floor. It didn't come as a shock when he saw that Renjun's feet weren't able to touch the floor, seeing as the latter was smaller, more petite in stature. _The way his legs swing back and forth is so endearing_ , he chuckled. He didn't think his laugh would come out a little louder than intended, but it was enough to catch Renjun's attention.

 

"How's your arm feeling?", he squeaked out. Jaemin stifled another chuckle at Renjun's wavering voice, threatening to crack, as the other cleared his throat in embarrassment.

 

"You're really the coldest, Injun-ah," he said as he watched Renjun's face contorting into confusion, "You're asking about my arm and not _my_ well-being."

 

The latter was stunned to silence. He stared at Jaemin, his mouth falling open in the slightest. The silence worried Jaemin – _was it too early to crack jokes?_

 

"Renjun? Did I say something wrong? I'm so–"

 

" _No!_ ", he exclaimed, startling Jaemin. "I mean, no – you didn't. It's just.. you – you said that on our first date..", he voice slowly dissipating into a whisper.

 

"You remember," Jaemin exhales shakily. Renjun didn't reply but he could see the tips of his ear turning into a fiery shade of brilliant red. He's sure Renjun's cheeks were equally as red – just, a tenfold cuter than his ears. Jaemin leaned forward, wrapping his hands around Renjun's forearm, gesturing him to look at Jaemin.

 

When Renjun turns around, propping one leg onto the mattress, Jaemin falls in love all over again.

 

He drank in the sight before him. Gaze travelling from Renjun's side swept hair, revealing the smooth expanse of his forehead to his eyes that seemed to reflect hazelnut and glimmer under the evening light. It was filled with a depth of mellowness that he has yet to see from the latter. He lets his eyes fall lower to his lips – slightly chapped but plump and tinted in a natural pink hue. He swallowed thickly as his gaze contorted into somewhat pained. _You're so beautiful_ , he thought.

 

"W-what?", the latter replied.

 

"Huh?", Jaemin drawled as he was snapped out of his reverie by Renjun's voice.

 

"You said – you said that I was.."

 

"Beautiful?"

 

Renjun's mouth snapped shut as he kept mum. It wasn't his first time being called beautiful by Jaemin but all this while, he shook it off like a joke. He knew Jaemin was generous with compliments –  _too_ generous to a fault, that sometimes, it didn't mean anything. But at that moment, Jaemin sounded so sincere. His eyes were speaking in a degree of truthfulness as he looked at Renjun like he was loveliest, most stunning person alive.

 

"I'm not lying when I say that you are so, so, so _beautiful_. I wish you'd see what I see every time I look at you. Sometimes, it physically _hurts_ to even breathe when you even so look at me. It's like the air was knocked out of me, leaving me gasping for air – but, if that's what it takes to look at you, I'd do it over and over again because.. Renjun, I–"

 

"Jaemin, _stop_. Just stop."

 

He abruptly came to a stop, words dying on the tip of his tongue when he quickly realises that Renjun was _crying_. He was desperately trying to wipe his tears, free-flowing down his cheeks with the sleeves of Jaemin's hoodie. Jaemin, panicking, as he reached forward, grasping both his wrists in his hold to pry his hands open from shielding his face away from Jaemin. He could see the tears pooling in his eyes as he stared into his eyes.

 

"Please just stop.. you're making it harder for me to forget about you–"

 

"Renjun, I like you."

 

Jaemin watched as Renjun's face morphed into several expressions in a flash. Ultimately, his eyes were filled with confusion, as his eyes darted across Jaemin's face, searching for a hint of playfulness. He waited – waited for Jaemin to say, _I was joking, idiot!_  – but none of that happened. Instead, there he was, looking back into his reflection in Jaemin's pupils, watching it dilate as his gaze was fixed on Renjun. His heart skipped a beat as he realised what it meant.

 

_"Injun-ah! Did you know that our pupils dilate when we look at someone we love?", Jaemin said. Renjun flitted his gaze towards the latter who was holding his phone in one hand and the other pointing at the screen with glee. He reminded Renjun of an excited puppy, his excitement unadulterated and contagious. He felt happy just from watching Jaemin._

 

_"Really? I didn't know," he hummed before returning his gaze to his book. Truthfully, he knew. He didn't want to break Jaemin's bubble. But the latter didn't reply. It was odd. Renjun took another glance at Jaemin, finding him with a pouty frown as he stared at Renjun with his brows scrunched. "What?", he asked._

 

_"You're lying. I know you, Injunnie! The corner of your mouth twitches before you tell a lie."_

 

_"Wait, what?", he replied, clearly baffled. He never knew he had tell, no one has ever told him before._

 

_"Yeah, you do. I noticed it a while back. Now.. Injunnie, you can't lie to me anymore," he grinned cheekily before turning his attention back to his phone._

 

"Renjun, say something," he whispered. He had long released his grip on Renjun's wrists as he felt the latter relaxing in his hold. He reached forward, cupping his cheek with his hand while his thumb caressed his cheekbones. As Renjun was still stuck in a daze, Jaemin was growing anxious. _Was it too late?_

 

Suddenly, he was enveloped by a sudden warmth. He felt his shoulder colliding with Renjun's forehead and his hair tickling his nape. It took him a while to register their close proximity, shocked by the sudden burst of affection especially from Renjun – their resident shy boy and strictly against any form of affection. However, Jaemin knows Renjun _loves_  affection. He always notices.

 

The smell of Renjun's shampoo filled his senses as he rested his cheek against the crown of Renjun's head and an arm around his waist. They stayed like that for a while, the sound of their exhales were too loud for the silence that had engulfed the pair – silence had always come easy with the smaller. 

 

"Earlier on.. did you really mean what you said?"

 

"If I made you doubt my feelings, I must've done something really wrong in loving you, Injun–ah..", he said before nuzzling his nose into his hair. He smelled really good, it calmed him from the anxiousness brewing at the pit of his stomach.

 

The smaller lifted his head and before Jaemin even processed the warmth on the corner of his lips, it was gone as quick as it came. He released his hold on Renjun's waist, touching the spot on his skin that burned several degrees hotter at the touch of Renjun's lips. 

 

"I like you too, Nana."

 

Jaemin wasted no time. Leaning forward, cupping Renjun's supple cheeks, relishing in the idea of it fitting perfectly in his palms like it was meant to be. Their close proximity embarrassed Renjun, colouring his cheeks crimson as he felt Jaemin's breath against his lips and the tip of their noses brushing against each other in the slightest. The latter angled his head, slotting his lips perfectly with Renjun's.

 

The feeling of his slightly chapped lips against Renjun's bubblegum flavoured lips was magical yet almost naive and very much alike an amateur's kiss. Slow and careful, their lips danced against each other and it made Jaemin feel all sorts of things but none of the fireworks that was often depicted in Chenle's teenage romance novels. Instead, it was calming.

 

He could almost see time slowing down in the back of his eyes. It was as if the evening sky had ever so slowly bled into a magenta hue and the Earth slowly came to a stop, taking a break from its dutiful rounds around its axis as the both of them melted into each other. It felt it was the both of them against the world, stuck in a time wherein their lips had met and Jaemin didn't want this feeling to _ever_ stop.

 

 

 

 

"Set!", a few seconds of heavy silence as the athletes waited in position. Pulling the trigger, the gun cracked loudly in the air as the athletes took off with light, fast steps.

 

Jaemin watched as Donghyuck sped past the rest of them, brows scrunched in sheer concentration as his long legs guided him closer towards Jinyoung, their second runner. He was quiet and stoic but he was a force to be reckoned with – a dark horse. _Hell_ , he could've taken Jaemin's spot as team captain if it were't for his injured Achilles tendon which costed him a whole year off the team. He swiftly made it to Jeno, a few steps quicker than Sunwoo who he was neck and neck with.

 

He cracked his knuckles for the nth time, anxiously feeling Jeno's looming figure inching closer. He turned around and true to his words, Jeno was only a few steps away. He began running, extending an arm to the back as he prayed that Jeno wouldn't drop the baton – the latter had a knack for it. Luckily, the baton slipped easily into his grasp and immediately tightened his hold on it before picking his pace.

 

The excited screams of the spectators from the bleachers fell deaf on his ears. All he heard was the pumping of blood in his ear and his heart drumming wildly against his ribs. He savoured the last time he'd feel the rush of air flowing freely past his body, brushing his bangs away from his forehead – sometimes, into his eye. The feeling of his shoes against the firm yet soft floor of the track. The last time he'd ever feel the exhilaration, the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins each time he ran for the finishing line – knowing that their victory lies in Jaemin's hand.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Woojin quickly catching up to Jaemin, less than an arm length away. He shook the thought off, knowing that he had to focus solely on his performance – after all, the ball was in his court. The finishing line was right in front of his eyes and he wasn't going to stop without a fight. He wasn't going to let Woojin snag their win. With a fiery glimmer in his eyes, he took a sharp inhale and accelerated – the newfound gain of speed that brought him closer to the finishing line. The burn in his legs increased by a tenfold but did nothing to deter him from impending victory. 

 

This is it, he thought. He watched as his foot had crossed the finishing line and saw as the crowd stood up in unison. The crowd erupted into wild cheers and screams as everyone celebrated in excitement. However, Jaemin didn't stop running. His eyes were fixated on the boy who was leaning against the railing of the bleachers, beaming brightly at him when their eyes met. 

 

Without a care in the world, he quickly made his way to the boy, slithering expertly in between the crowd. As soon as he was standing in front of Renjun, the latter tilting his head back to meet Jaemin's eyes and it felt like their first kiss all over again. The way the world seemed to slow down as they drank in the sight of each other – only this time, a crowd was there to bear witness to their proclamation of love.

 

Jaemin's fingers found their way behind Renjun's ears, his thumb resting on the apple of his cheeks. It came so naturally that Jaemin felt as though they were made for his hands. He swooped down, capturing Renjun's lips in his as the familiar taste of bubblegum flavoured lip balm filled his taste buds. It was intoxicating. All Jaemin wanted was more, more and more – his lips on Renjun, bodies pressed against one another and every other thing that made made up the Renjun that Jaemin cherished.

 

The crowd watched the spectacle before them in elation before breaking into another round of amplified cheers and wolf whistles. They could distinctly make out Jeno's voice from below them yelling, "Renjun, get some!" before groaning. Donghyuck probably smacked him in the back to shut him up.

 

Jaemin didn't make any effort to break the kiss to retort at his friends. Instead, he tilted Renjun's head back, deepening the kiss. The thought of his last race, their last victory and his first love in his arms was the last thing he had envisioned his resignation as the track team's captain but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

 

He smiled into the kiss – wishing under a hot summer sun that they'd last until the sun stops shining. As long as Renjun was by his side, the sun wouldn't would never leave his side.

 

 

 

 

_The sound of hurried footsteps and groans of students in the hallway were heard loud and clear even from where Renjun was seated at in class. The students were no stranger to the ruckus happening in the hallway on a Monday morning. It was a familiar sight if you ask anyone. Renjun stopped mid-conversation, feeling the formidable presence about to make its way into their class. Jeno sensing it too, stopped as he stared at the entrance of their classroom. As if on cue, the door slammed open, revealing a disheveled-looking Jaemin._

 

_"Injun-ah!", he shrieked as he marched towards Renjun with long, confident strides._

 

_"Nana, stop running in the hallway. You're going to get yourself killed one day," he sighed. This, however, fell on deaf ears as Jaemin was stubborn and his reason for the ruckus being he wanted to see Renjun as soon as possible. It didn't make sense. Jaemin goes out of his way to crash at Renjun's every weekends. He claims that it was because of his strong affinity for Bobo, Renjun's hamster, but the latter knew otherwise._

 

_Renjun took in the sight before him, eyeing Jaemin from head to toe as the latter's chest rose and fell at a fast pace, still panting. Despite his infamous Monday catastrophe, Jaemin never failed to look his best but this was different. His hair was messy, some pink strands sticking to his forehead as it glistens with a light sheen of sweat. His lips were glossy and tinted in light pink. The Jaemin he knew had always sported chapped lips. Unless, Jaemin's cheating on me, he thought._

 

_The thought itself brought dread to Renjun. It was too nauseating for him to bear, he'd probably have to excuse himself to vomit his guts out in the toilet._

 

_"Injunnie, you liar! You told me that you painted–"_

 

_"Me!? You're the liar! You're a dirty cheat–"_

 

_"–Jeno and not me.. wait, what?"_

 

_"–er.. oh my god."_

 

 

 

 

_They were standing side by side, facing the art exhibit. Truth be told, it was just a long board, right across the art room, where Mr. Choi liked to showcase his students' best works. Thus, he dubbed it as an art exhibit. It didn't really make sense to Renjun but he didn't argue otherwise._

 

_Jaemin had his left hand interlocked with Renjun's right. He had his eyes glued on the canvas hung neatly at the middle, sporting a bashful smile while Renjun looked anywhere but ahead. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, Jaemin hasn't said anything about the painting and he was growing anxious. "So.. cheater huh?", Jaemin chuckled but his eyes never left the painting in front of him. Renjun must've done a lot of paint mixing to obtain the perfect shade of pink._

 

_Renjun chose not to reply, feeling the shame burn his skin and his cheeks burning, flushing crimson. Instead, he hung his head low, opting to stare at his shoelaces like it was the coolest thing in the world._

 

_"You know that I would never do that to you.. if I did, I'd probably rather die."_

 

_"Nana, don't joke about things like that," he felt the corners of his lips curve downwards as a pout formed. On every other days, he would've shot back a reply sarcastically but he wasn't in a mood to fool around._

 

_"I know, silly," he chuckled before turning to face Renjun, jabbing his finger onto Renjun's chest, "But you, mister, are a liar! You told me you painted Jeno, refused to let me see the painting for a whole week and I sulked for–"_

 

_"–for a solid hour until I told I'll let you have your way with me for the entire day."_

 

_"And that was a hell of an hour without you!"_

 

_"It's really none of my business. I would've left you sulking for a whole week if it weren't for you trailing me from behind my back with that frown on your face. In my defense, it was supposed to be Jeno but one thing led to another – I'd rather not say, ask Jeno instead."_

 

_"Why does Jeno know and I don't!"_

 

_"Insufferable, really."_

 

_Jaemin released a breathy chuckle before turning his attention back to the painting, marveling at it for the nth time. Renjun, on the other hand, was still anxious. The jitters never leaving the surface of his skin. He wanted to scratch this feeling off his skin but he knew it wouldn't go away until he had answers. If Jaemin hated it, he'd have it taken down and burnt by today._

 

_"Say.. Jaemin? Do you like it? We've been standing here for a while now but you haven't said a thing about it? I mean, I get it if you don't like it, it isn't that good but I'd really like to know? I feel so anxious, so nervous waiting for you to say something – shit, I'm rambling."_

 

_"Injun, I love it. I'm just.. just shocked. I couldn't believe it when Donghyuck came up to me, cackling like a witch when he told me but when the track members came up to me, congratulating me for having the cutest, sweetest, most talented boyfriend ever, I knew I had to see it. Hell, I ran up three flights of stairs in the speed of light and I stood there like an idiot with my mouth wide open. It's amazing, Injunnie. Don't downplay yourself like that, you know I don't like it," he pouted as he pulled Renjun in for a hug, his head fitting perfectly on the crook of Jaemin's._

 

_Renjun released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. The jitters evaporated into thin air and his body went lax in Jaemin's arms, melting into the warmth of his body. Jaemin's wearing his cotton scented cologne again, he thought as he burrowed his nose into Jaemin's blazer._

 

_"Anyway, I bought a matching lip balm! Kinda – mine is cherry flavoured. Want a taste?", he puckered his lips out in invitation, earning a hard smack to his chest. But it tastes pretty good, if you ask Renjun._

 

 

 

 

_"Jaemin! What the hell are you doing, following me around?", Jeno turned on his heels abruptly, making Jaemin stop in his tracks, looking like a deer in headlights. He thought if he simply ignored Jaemin, he would back off but Jaemin was just as stubborn as Renjun – he was relentless._

 

_The culprit cleared his throat before replying, "Say.. what made Renjun paint me? He told me to ask you. Also, what did Renjun say about me before we started dating? Any baby photos to trade? I have Donghyuck's in exchange."_

**Author's Note:**

> hi once more! i hope you enjoyed it? i was thinking of making a spinoff, showing how their relationship develops and their dynamics as an official couple but i have like.. 2 renmin responsibilities to take care of! yikes! leave comments or something and listen to renjun singing hyuck's ad lib in wyh.
> 
> (to clarify, renjun's love isn't unrequited from the very beginning if the little jealousy innuendos hinted enough. they're in their senior year, jaemin's last race equates to his last time as president. renjun was wearing jaemin's hoodie over his uniform, this isn't set in an american school – i don't know, that's just what i deduced from movies etc. renjun is tiny. jaemin meant their relationship was none of her business but simplified it to 'nothing' lmao. i have no experience in track, i watch the olympics. renjun is cute.)


End file.
